mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shattered Stars and Stripes:Make America Great Again
Signups I have played in SSS:4 does that make me tier 2? It says so in the rules. [[User:ReclaimLandThatIsMine|ReclaimLandThatIsMine]] ([[User talk:ReclaimLandThatIsMine|talk]]) 01:40, September 18, 2016 (UTC) We do already have a big map game community over at [http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page future wikia] , joining would be welcomed Algorithm Nations Per Side *Leaders (L): Directly involved in the conflict, no more than 1 per side per front. 100% of War Tier Score *Allies (A): Send men to support, and contribute to leadership, but not the main leader of the war. 30% of War Tier Score + Troops sent. 3 per war (Includes M as well) *Military Supporter: Contribute manpower, but not involved with leadership. 20% of War Tier Score+ Troops Sent. Max 3 per war (Includes A as well) *Supplier (S): Contributes weapons, medical supplies, food aid, etc. No boots on the ground. +10% of War Tier Score. Max 5 per conflict *Political/Ideological Support: Denounces invasion or conflict, but does not send anything to help. +2 for each. Max 5 per conflict. Military Tier factors in Quality and Quantity of Forces, economic tiers are based off of 2015 GDP. Military Tiers Runnoff tiers may be made later Tier 1 (+25) *Virginia *Florida *Texas *California *Pennsylvania 5 Nations Max Tier 2 (+20) *New York *Georgia *Ohio *Colorado *Alabama *Illinois *Washington 7 Nations Max Tier 3 (+15) *Arizona *North Carolina *Louisiana *Michigan *Massachusetts *Maryland *New Jersey *Oregon *Missouri Tier 4 (+10) *Utah *New Mexico *Alaska *Hawaii *South Carolina *Indiana *Wisconsin *Minnesota *Connecticut *Oklahoma *Mississippi Tier 5 (+5) *Everyone else Economic Tiers Tier 1 (+15) *California *Texas *New York *Florida *Illinois 5 Nations Max Tier 2 (+12) *Pennsylvania *Ohio *New Jersey *North Carolina *Georgia *Virginia *Massachusetts 7 Nations max Tier 3 (+9) *Michigan *Washington *Maryland *Minnesota *Indiana *Colorado *Tennessee *Wisconsin *Arizona *Missouri *Connecticut *Louisiana *Oregon *Alabama Tier 4 (+6) *South Carolina *Kentucky *Oklahoma *Iowa *Kansas *Utah *Nevada *Arkansas *Nebraska Tier 5 (+3) *Everyone else Population This is taken from Leaders only. *+1 for every million of people for the first 15 million. *between 15 million and 30 million, add 2 and than .75 for each million. *between 30 million and 45 million, add 5 and than .5 for each million *between 45 million and 60 million, add 8 to the current score, and than .25 for each million *between 60 million and 75 million, add 12 to the current score. *for 75 million and up, add 15 to the score So, Massachusetts would get +6, while California would get 37.25 for population. Location Defending *At Capital:+15 *At Major City:+10 *At Minor City/Suburbia:+5 *Meeting in an open field/defenseless *Open Waters:0 *Near Coastline:+5 *Near Coastal City:+10 Attacking *At Defender's Capital:0 *At Major City:+5 *At Minor City/Subria:+10 *Meeting in an Open Field/defender is defenseless:+15 *Open Waters:+10 *Near Coastline:+5 *Open Waters:0 Counter-Attacking *Liberating Capital:+10 *Liberating Major City:+7 *Liberating Minor City/Subria:+5 Modifiers For attacker when in enemy territory *Storming a Coastline:-6 *Fighting in Appalachian Mountains:-10 *Fighting in Rocky Mountains: -30 *Fighting in a desert:-8 Numbers *Maximum Army Size: **Land Concentrated: 2.5% of Population **Naval Concentrated: 1% of Population *Maximum Navy Size **Land Concentrated: .045% of Population **Naval Concentrated: .9% of population *+1 for every 5,000 men *+1 for every 15 ships In the event of an NPC war, divide 1/2 of their max manpower equally across all battles and fronts unless mod specified Casualties will be decided on a reasonable basis. Recent Wars *-4 for each recent year you where an L or A in a major war *-3 for each recent year you where an L or A in a minor war *-1 for each recent year you supported someone militarly *-.5 you where a supplier in a war. Vassal Penelty *First vassal: subtract 5% of Final score *Second vassal: 15% of Final Score *Third Vassal and on: An additional 10% for each additional vassal invovled in the war. This is subtracted from your final score. Government Strength 100%-60% stability is a strong state and gains an additional 5 points 60%-40% is a weak state and gains 0 points 40%-20% is a failing state and loses 5 points 20%-10% is a failed state and loses 10 points 10% or lower means there is a state in name only, and you lost 50 points Regional Unity Bonus Outsiders refer to the main nation. If New York makes Vermont a vassal, who than unites New England, than that still gets the outsider for the regional bonus. However, if Vermont breaks free from New York, Vermont will get the underdog bonus in every war after its revolutionary war. To get the regional bonus, the entire region must be under a single government. If Virginia has both the Carolina's as vassals, than there is no regional bonus granted. If so much as a single county isn't under your control, you don't get the bonus. If you have a region united and a revolt takes place, you do not get the regional bonus when you go to crush the revolt. If you unite a region as one power, and than switch your core to another within said region, you do not get the bonus. Illinois can not unite the Great Lakes, transfer their core by any means to Wisconsin, and get the underdog bonus The bonus is given at mod discretion. I think I have found every possible loop hole, but if I find a player to be using a loophole than no bonus will be given. (Map will be up soon) *Red: New England **Normal: Massachusetts, Outsiders (+10%) **Unlikely: Connecticut (+100%) **Underdogs: New Hampshire, Vermont, Maine, Rhode Island: (+700%) *Orange: Mid Atlantic **Normal: New York, Pennsylvania, Outsiders (+25%) **Unlikely: New Jersey (+100%) **Underdogs: Maryland, Delaware, (+1000%) *Yellow: South **Normal: North Carolina, Virginia, Outsider (+15%) **Unlikely: South Carolina (+200%) **Underdogs: Kentucky, West Virginia (+500%) *Green: Great Lakes **Normal: Illinois, Ohio, Michigan, Outsiders (+30%) **Unlikely: Indiana (+150%) **Underdogs: Wisconsin (1500%) *Light Green: Deep South **Normal: Florida, Georgia, Outsider (25%) **Unlikely:Alabama (+150%) **Underdogs: Tennessee, Mississippi (+850%) *Light Blue: Great Plains **Normal: Minnesota, Missouri, Outsiders (+10%) **Underdogs: North Dakota, South Dakota, Iowa, Nebraska, Kansas (500%) *Blue: Rockies **Normal: Colorado, Utah, Outsiders (40%) **Underdogs: Nevada, Idaho, Montana, Wyoming (500%) *Purple: Southwest **Normal: Texas, Outsider (10%) **Unlikely: Louisiana, Arizona (300%) **Underdog: Oklahoma, Arkansas, New Mexico (800%) *Pink: Pacific **Normal: California, Outsiders (25%) **Unlikely: Oregon, Washington (500%) **Underdogs: Hawaii, Alaska. (200,000%) Multiple Fronts *-10 for each front Popular Revolt or Major Enemy *50% increase Result The final result you use the Victory points Counter below. To collapse a nation, you must deplete its victory points to 0. Each Attack or Counter Attack Won lets you take a Victory point from the nation you are invading and add it to your. Defensive wins net no victory points. You may have up to 5 battles per year per front. Concentrations My funky amazing system from PM4 is back in this game. There is no algo bonus granted for this, but it determines how many troops you can raise. There are also 2 other concentrations you must pick. Each Concentration may be changed every 5 turns. Your turns and actions should mostly reflect your concentrations. *Military Concentrations: Army or Navy *Political Concentration: Authoritarian, Democratic, Oligarchical. **This is not based on Government type. If you decide to declare a monarchy, it is based on how that monarchy is run. If it is absolute you get Authoritarian. If it is constitutional you get Democratic. *Ideological Concentration: Consolidation, Expansion, Neutral. *All NPC Nations have Army, Democratic, and Consolidation as their concentrations unless specified otherwise Stability Rankings Stability rankings are how strong your nation's state (as in the governing institutions) is. The following things will reduce stability: *Minor War (Less than 50% of forces involved): 2% Per Turn *Major War (More than 50% of forces involved): 6% per turn *Economic Res session: 4% per turn *Economic Depression:10% Per turn *Revolt: 20%, and an additional 4% per turn the revolt goes on *Annexing another nation with a smaller population: 8% flat loss *Annexing another nation with a same or similar population: 10% flat loss, recovery halved *Annexing another nation with a larger population:40% flat loss, recovery halved. *Annexing more than 1 nation per year: 30% loss every year applicable. Your stability, assuming none of the penalties are applicable, will grow by 5% per year, capping at 100%. Additionally, mod events might increase or decrease stability. The following things will increase stablity: *Winning a War: 5% *Crushing a Revolt: Brings stablity back to the revolt threshold, plus an additonal 10 (No 5% bonus from winning a war included) *Economic "Golden Age": Additional 5% per turn per year (Max 10 turns, mod must approve of this bonus) *Popular Revolt: Stablity goes up to 100 and only decreases by 1% regardless of the actual penelty. Impact of Concentrations *Authoritarian: Decreases in Stability halved. When leader dies, stability is halved. Losing a battle decreases stablity by 6%. Revolts Trigger at 50% Stablity. *Oligarchical: Decreases in Stability halved. Changing Concentrations only happens once every 10 turns. Economic Crisises are 1.5 times worse for the numerical stability. Annexing an Authoritarian state doubles the Annexation penalty. Losing a battle decreases stablity by 2% Revolts trigger at 40% Stablity. *Democracy: War penitently increased by 1.5 times for aggressive wars. No penalty for defensive wars. Peaceful annexation has no stability penalty. Revolts trigger at 30% Stablity. *Expansion: Expansion war penelties halved *Consolidation: Stability increases at double the rate if you are not have any penalties. Increases at a normal rate as long as your penalty isn't a war based one. Expansion war penetliesincreased by 50% Cascadian War Battle of Portland (2026) Washington *Nations Per Side: Washington (L) *War Tier Score:29 *Population:+7 *Location:+5 *Numbers:+4.8 *Recent Wars:0 *Vassals:0 *Gov Strength: 100%=+5 *Regional Bonus:0 Total:50.8 Oregon *Nations Per Side: Oregon (L) *War Tier Score:24 *Population:4 *Location:+10 *NUmbers:+2 *Recent Wars:0 *Vassals:0 *Gov Strength:100%=+5 *Regional Bonus:0 Total:45 Battle of St Helen's (2026) Washington *Nations Per Side: Washington (L) *War Tier Score:29 *Population:+7 *Location:+10 *Numbers:+4.8 *Recent Wars:0 *Vassals:0 *Gov Strength: 100%=+5 *Regional Bonus:0 Total:55.8 Oregon *Nations Per Side: Oregon (L) *War Tier Score:24 *Population:4 *Location:+5 *NUmbers:+2 *Recent Wars:0 *Vassals:0 *Gov Strength:100%=+5 *Regional Bonus:0 Total:40 Battle of Umattila (2026) Washington *Nations Per Side: Washington (L) *War Tier Score:29 *Population:+7 *Location:+5 *Numbers:+4.8 *Recent Wars:0 *Vassals:0 *Gov Strength: 100%=+5 *Regional Bonus:0 Total:50.8 Oregon *Nations Per Side: Oregon (L) *War Tier Score:24 *Population:4 *Location:+10 *NUmbers:+2 *Recent Wars:0 *Vassals:0 *Gov Strength:100%=+5 *Regional Bonus:0 Total:45 Battle of Irrigon (2026) Washington *Nations Per Side: Washington (L) *War Tier Score:29 *Population:+7 *Location:+5 *Numbers:+4.8 *Recent Wars:0 *Vassals:0 *Gov Strength: 100%=+5 *Regional Bonus:0 Total:50.8 Oregon *Nations Per Side: Oregon (L) *War Tier Score:24 *Population:4 *Location:+10 *NUmbers:+2 *Recent Wars:0 *Vassals:0 *Gov Strength:100%=+5 *Regional Bonus:0 Total:45 Battle of Columbia City (2026) Washington *Nations Per Side: Washington (L) *War Tier Score:29 *Population:+7 *Location:+5 *Numbers:+4.8 *Recent Wars:0 *Vassals:0 *Gov Strength: 100%=+5 *Regional Bonus:0 Total:50.8 Oregon *Nations Per Side: Oregon (L) *War Tier Score:24 *Population:4 *Location:+10 *NUmbers:+2 *Recent Wars:0 *Vassals:0 *Gov Strength:100%=+5 *Regional Bonus:0 Total:45 Result *Victory on all fronts for Washington Discussion=